With the development of information technology (IT), the information technology is integrated into a means of transportation and a traffic facility to support a service that collects and provides traffic information to a driver in real time. The traffic information service system may improve existing traffic-related problems such as traffic congestion, traffic accidents, logistics costs, and the like. Accordingly, studies on technologies for providing safety status information that allows a driver to safely drive (operate) a vehicle according to ever-changing road conditions have been increasingly conducted.